Time To Sleep,BLOCK B !
by Rara19Park
Summary: Hanya sebuah kejadian yang dialami Block B pada suatu malam yang mengakibatkan dorm mereka hancur berantakkan. Block B / Cuma hiburan / jangan baca kalo ga suka / yang uda terlanjur baca harap review


**~Time To Sleep, BLOCK B !~**

**.**

**.**

**Casts :**

**Woo Jiho (Zico)**

**Pyo Jihoon (P.O)**

**Lee Minhyuk (B-bomb)**

**Lee Taeil (Taeil)**

**Kim Yookwon (U-kwon)**

**Park Kyung (Kyung)**

**Ahn Jaehyo (Jaehyo)**

**Cho PD**

**.**

**Wajib dibaca :**

**Yakin nih pengen baca ?**

**Kalo ga yakin, ato ga suka sama Block B mending ga usah deh. Dari pada ada cacian, makian, bashing, flame dan sejenisnya mending klik 'back' aja.**

**Tapi kalo penasaran juga, boleh aja baca. Tapi ga boleh menghina ya..**

**Arraseo !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.U**

**OOC**

**.**

**.**

Berangkat dari bandara Internasional Incheon,

Bruuumm..bruumm..bruuumm...

Ngeeeenngg.. Ngeeenngg... Belok kanan,

Ngeeeennggg,, lampu merah, Stop !

Ngeeeeennggg...

Ckiiiittt... Duuaarrr !

'Asrama Stardom Ent',

Tap tap tap,, 'Block B's Dorm'.

Yapp, kita sudah sampai di tujuan awal, yaitu miniatur kapal pecah. Oke, itu bohong.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang sedang terjadi didalam..

.

"Ah, segarnyaa.. Membersihkan dorm selama dua jam membuatku lelah. Bagaimana dengan hyung ?" Tanya uri maknae yang paling nakal seantero Block B a.k.a Pyo Jihoon a.k.a P.O yang baru sja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne, aku juga lelah." Sahut sang leader a.k.a Zico yang sedang membaca buku diruang tengah.

"Cih, pandai sekali kalian berbohong. Bukannya hari ini kerjaan kalian hanya jalan-jalan ?" Sang ibu Block B keluar membawa majalah pl*yboy ditangan nya duduk disebelah P.O yang duduk disebelah Zico.

"Eomma ! Kau salah bawa majalah ! Seharusnya eomma membaca ini." P.O menunjukkan buku resep makanan. Dan tak ada tanggapan dari U-kwon.

"Hahaha,kau salah bawa majalah..hahaha" ledek Zico.

"Ah,hyung ! Tidak lucu !" P.O yang kalah telak pergi kekamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Eiitts,,hati-hati . Kau bisa membunuh mereka sayang.." Seorang anak kecil berkacamata-Taeil- membawa aquarium berpapasan dan hampir saja ditabrak oleh P.O.

"Anak ikan, minggir !" Ucap P.O melewatinya.

"Kenapa dia ?" Kening Taeil mengkerut,bingung.

"Marah." Jawab Zico singkat.

Taeil kemudian bergabung bersama manusia-manusia yang hobi 'membaca' itu. Dan,

"Astaajiimm ! Siapa yang menyalakan tv tapi tidak ditonton ini ?"

"Orang yang sama dengan orang yang hampir menabrak mu." Jawab U-kwon yang masih setia dengan majalahnya.

"Oohh.."

-hening-

1..

2..

3..

Braakk ! Pintu kamar dibanting.

"Toto hilang ! Huwaaaaa" P.O menangis meraung-raung.

Zico yang terkejut langsung melemparkan majalah U-kwon dan Taeil memeluk erat aquarium tercinta nya.

"Hei ! Itu majalahku !" Ucap U-kwon tidak terima.

"Park Kyung pulaanng.." Sapa Kyung yang baru saja pulang dari liburan nya.

"Hyung,,toto hilaang.." P.O langsung menerjang Kyung,memeluknya.

"Toto ? Apa itu ? Aku tidak kenal. Aku tau hip hop."

"Kita bicara masalah toto hyung! Toto ku hilang !"

"Oh, Toto.. Oke, kau cari toto mu dan aku cari hip hop ku." Kyung melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan P.O.

Karena tidak mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari para hyung nya,P.O kembali meraung-raung dan mengacak-acak isi dorm mereka.

"Disana hip hop,,disini hip hop.."

"Dia suka hip hop,,dia juga juga suka hip hop.."

"Pyo menangis kehilangan toto.."

"Park Kyung tampan kar~"

"Timun ! Diamlah !" Teriak Zico menghentikan acara 'mari-menyanyi-hip-hop' nya Kyung.

"~na suka hip hop.." Kyung memelankan suara nya menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagu nya.

"Timun ! Diam !" Teriak Zico lagi.

"Coba kau tanya pada Jaehyo hyung, mungkin dia tau." Saran U-kwon.

"Ne, kan biasa nya dia yang selalu memakai celana dalam kita." Taeil membuka suara nya.

"Hei ! Aku mendengarnya ! Aku tidak tau dimana toto dan aku tidak pernah memakai celana dalam kalian. Itu fitnah !" Teriak Jaehyo dari dapur.

"Lalu dimana toto ku ?"

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Minhyuk. Hari ini hanya dia yang ada di dorm dan dia juga yang membersihkan dorm." Kata Jaehyo lagi.

Dengan semangat 45,P.O menggedor-gedor pintu kamar B-bomb yang terkunci.

-Sementara itu,di luar Dorm-

"Gamsahamnida Minhyuk-ssi, kau telah menemani ku malam ini." Cho PD membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah,cheonma.. Sudah kewajibanku membantu ahjussi."

"Haha...wah di dalam ribut sekali. Apa mereka belum tidur ?" Tanya Cho PD.

"Ah mungkin iya. Maukah ahjussi menyuruh mereka untuk tidur ?"

"Sure.."

Kriieett..

"Waktu nya tidur, Block B !" Ucap Cho PD membuka pintu dorm Block B.

"Astaagaa ! Apa ini ? Berantakkan sekali !" Cho PD terkejut melihat keadaan dorm.

"Tuhaann ! Tega nya kalian ! Apa kalian tidak tau, aku lelah membersihkan nyya seharian !" Bentak B-bomb.

"Sudah Minhyuk-ssi, hari sudah larut. Dan kalian semua, cepat tidur ! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam !"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa toto,ahjussi.." Sahut P.O.

"Apalagi itu toto ?"

"Sudah ahjussi,kau belum sehat benar." B-bomb berusaha menenangkan Cho PD yang sedang naik darah.

"Toto itu boneka ulat-ku. Aku selalu memeluknya saat tidur. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur karna Minhyuk hyung mencuri nya." Jelas P.O

"Aku tidak mencuri nya !"

"Apa ? Boneka ulat ? Bukan nya kemarin kau meninggalkan nya di apartemen ku waktu kau menjaga aku sakit ?"

"Benarkah ? Hehehe aku kira Minhyuk hyung yang mencuri nya."

"Sudah. Cepat kau ambil toto mu di apartemen ku dan segera kalian semua tidur !"

"Arraseo.." Jawab semua nya kompak.

"Akan aku antar ahjussi pulang, mari.." B-bomb menawarkan jasa nya.

"Tunggu dulu, besok Block B minus B-bomb dilarang pergi kemana-mana. Bersihkan dorm kalian !" Titah Cho PD.

"Baik ahjussi.." Jawab Zico, Kyung, U-kwon, Taeil, dan Jaehyo bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya toto ku ketemu hyung !" Ucap P.O kegirangan.

"Pyo Jihoon ! Ini semua gara-gara kau !" Semua member meneriaki P.O.

"Ssttt...sudah malam hyung,,cepat tidur .." Jawab P.O enteng seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Yapp, mereka sudah tidur. Pengintaian kita berhenti sampai disini. Saatnya kita semua pulang...

Jaljayo uri Block B..

.

.

END..

Mian cerita nya jelek..:)

.

.

Udah baca kan peraturan diatas ?

Ga boleh menghina ya..

Kalo kritik tentang cerita nya sih boleh aja, yang penting jangan cast nya. Oke !


End file.
